dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Katrina Mantalone
Katrina Mantalone is a cyan Gel Pen and a Skidder in the Dozerfleet series Stationery Voyagers. Biography Katrina was born to Boris and Terra Bovinez, brown Gel Pens that lived on Feltipwa and worked for Sprucethirst Refreshments. Early on, Katrina lived a fairly mediocre and uneventful life growing up in Feltipwa, and graduated from high school in Port Metaball with average grades. She had considered a number of things to do for a living, but mostly wished for a quiet life as a housewife, much like her mother Terra. She was more energetic and went out partying more than either of her parents, but still valued their wholesome home life. She had a boyfriend, Glario Mochsund, who was working undercover with a surface government agency to infiltrate the Yehtzig Pirate League's terrorist front la-Qualda and acquire information on who its ringleaders were. However, a YPL hitman was hired to drug the couple in order to extort Sprucethirst's owner and president. The plan works perfectly. The hired sniper attacks both Katrina and Glario with Eros darts. Once the couple is subdued, other YPL agents place hidden cameras. The leaked video is used to demonstrate to the president of Sprucethirst what will happen to his daughter if he does not comply with la-Qualda's wishes. Boris, witnessing the video and realizing that his daughter was made an unwitting guinea pig in the experiment, throws himself off the top of a building. Afterwards, Katrina herself and her mother Terra become assassination targets. The Xylien Society intervenes, needing new surface world recruits for its "Skidder" program. Xylien Agent Garret Nobee takes Katrina under his personal protection and hires her as a Skidder, with Katrina's employment for the Xyliens being a condition for her mother's protection from YPL assassins. Learning of what has happened, Glario goes into hiding while tracking down and killing every YPL and la-Qualda member involved in the conspiracy that lead to Boris' suicide. As a Skidder, Katrina's job is to track rogue and AWOL Librions and account for their surroundings, putting them down if necessary. At the same time, she defends the Voyagers from political enemies on Statios and seeks to reunite with Glario. Her quest to find Glario is intensified when she learns that she is pregnant. Season One history The Wages of Cheating Death Katrina is revealed to originally have been a brown Gel Pen. She has a dream of herself as a Mantithian Irnish woman on a cliff ledge, then awakes to find herself a prisoner in Xylien Port Metaball. Garret Nobee reveals to her what has happened to make her life spiral down, and why she was kidnapped for her own safety. After a brief emotional breakdown, she consents to undergo an operation to change her ink color and abandons her legal surname of Bovinez for the Xylien Society's suggestion of "Mantalone." She is told of the complications involved in creating Mechanical Pencils through artificial reincarnation, and that a patrol of "Skidders" is needed to keep overly emotional "Mechies" from becoming serious threats to society. She meets Pinkella Goldsen in a lobby/waiting area of the Xylien Underground, and learns of Corphel Frank's mutinous and murderous takeover of Bubblespeck Gum. She reveals to Pinkella that she once had a crush on Arnold Rubblindo, and the two joke about their averted rivalry over him and about how fitting it is that their families' companies are rivals. When wondering why Mechies are permitted to be created in the first place, she witnesses Garret and Ted attempt to "rescue" Stella-Marie Jenkins, who is in agony and is bleeding to death. Outcasts Katrina is revealed to have taken a cover job working as a cashier at a restaurant, one that is secretly a Xylien front on the surface. She is just as obsessed as ever with finding Glario, but puts her dedication aside to get Pextel under control. When Pextel begins malfunctioning due to not knowing how to control his light-up move, she lures him to behind the cash counter. She leads him to believe that she will protect him from the armed agents that are pursuing him, then betrays him by depleting his fuel rods. He switches into a sleep state while she returns him to the lab. Settling '']] When Garret Nobee is attacked and injured in a scuffle which occurs when la-Qualda terrorists attack a Skidder base, his supervisor status over Katrina is temporarily suspended. On medical leave, he leaves Will Rook in charge. Katrina initially has a difficult time gaining Will's sympathy for her as she desires to find Glario, but the two of them warm up when a fleeing figure believed to be Glario saves both of their lives during another la-Qualda attack. Rodeo Katrina takes advantage of an assumed involvement of a Mechie in a robbery case as an excuse to help Marlack and Pextel attempt a rescue of Licorine. All That Remains Garret returns from his hospital stay, much to Katrina's relief. Meanwhile, she learns that the Mechie in-question is Stella-Marie, who was abducted. Predecessors A little bit of Katrina's past is given mention in this episode, while her present self sits with the Voyagers and listens to a review of the past 20 years of Xylien history. A Cry For Help Glario finally makes contact with Katrina, and warns her about a la-Qualda advance. Garret assigns Katrina to investigate a lead on Corphel Frank. Legally Bound Katrina objects to Spike Inkfong's attempts to legally undermine the Voyager program. Invasive Katrina and Garret persuade Mitel to assist them in breaking into the Sprucethirst factory to learn who's operating its smuggling business. The Rage of Cybomec After a flashback, she begins to worry about her mother Terra. See also * Garret Nobee * la-Qualda * Glario Mochsund * Stella-Marie Jenkins * Sprucethirst * The Wages of Cheating Death Category: Vocations characters Category: Repercussions characters Category: Surfaces characters Category: Reconciliations characters Category: Incarcerated heroes